<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scott and Sarah Fuck Up Time by NightmareFluid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132258">Scott and Sarah Fuck Up Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareFluid/pseuds/NightmareFluid'>NightmareFluid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>You Played Yourself - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frog Wednesday, Gen, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, don't mess with the universal constant, i needed to get something in for frog wednesday guys, turns out this was it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareFluid/pseuds/NightmareFluid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Blamazoon Warehouse #980, two co-workers have a brief brush with time travel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scott and Sarah Fuck Up Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah, what happened here?” The scene in front of Sarah looked dire. Scott seemed just on the edge of hysterical, his lunch burnt and smoking in the microwave.<br/>
“That jerk in the glasses completely ruined my microwave casserole! What the heck am I supposed to eat now?”<br/>
Jerk in the glasses? “The one in the blue shirt?”<br/>
“Yeah, exactly!” He huffed, exasperated, before glancing down at the countertop. "Wait...he stole my keycard, too!"</p>
<p>Sarah heard the sound of rushed footsteps behind her, spinning around to spot the same man she'd just seen heading downstairs, dashing out of the elevator hallway. "Hey, that's him, isn’t it?" She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him as he took her keycard as well, then turned around and rushed back downstairs. "What's he doing with two identical cards?"</p>
<p>She stepped out of the break room with purpose, Scott following close behind. "Where're you going?"<br/>
"Something about this rubs me the wrong way. I'm gonna figure out what's happening." She replied, walking across the lobby to the work area door.<br/>
"Look, it's probably nothing, alright? We can get new cards tomorrow."<br/>
"I'm serious, Scott." She lowered her voice as the two of them made their way down the ramp. "I've never seen him around before, something must be up."</p>
<p>Sarah poked her head around the corner, watching in awe as the bespectacled man entered through one door, exiting from the end of the hall at the exact same moment.  He paused for a moment, contemplating the water bucket in front of him, only to kick it over. "What a jackass…" Scott whispered, watching alongside her. </p>
<p>"Scott, you’re missing the point! There's two of him. What the actual fuck..." She whispered back, unable to pull her eyes away. There he ran, up and down the hallway, with one of him trying very hard to avoid the other. One seemed to complete different tasks, while the other waited for him to leave, just to clean up after him.</p>
<p>"Maybe they're just two people two look really similar?" Scott tried, Sarah seeming unconvinced. She began to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of the room of programmers ending their shift. With quick reflexes, Sarah pulled Scott back up the hallway and into the lobby, trying to seem as inconspicuous to them as possible. Once they had all passed by them, the two snuck back into the hall. One version of the man was walking downstairs, while the other was messing around with a programmer's computer. "Think this is some sort of Blamazoon conspiracy, Nancy Drew?"<br/>
"Possibly." Sarah answered distractedly, oblivious to the other's sarcasm.<br/>
The second blue-shirted man dashed downstairs just after the first came back up, Sarah taking off and following the first. "Uh– wait up!" Scott whispered loudly, trying to catch up with her.<br/>
Sarah followed him all the way to the elevator hallway, suddenly stopping and watching in breathless amazement as soon as she entered the hall.</p>
<p>Embedded in the wall, just a few feet from her, was a sort of purple hole in reality. As he approached it, the concentric rectangles inside of it became clearer, and seemed to stretch on into infinity outwards.</p>
<p> "Scott, holy shit. This isn't a conspiracy, this is straight-up magic." </p>
<p>The second of the blue-shirted men brushed past her, disappearing into another portal, down the hallway. This one was white and gray, taking the form of a warped and fractured spiral.<br/>
And right behind the second man, a third one appeared, running towards the end of the hallway.<br/>
Sarah followed the third, finding to nobody’s surprise, a third portal right beside the exit. This one seemed to shine a dim green light and gave off vibes that Sarah could only describe as...sewer-y.<br/>
“Scott, down here! Let’s go into this portal!”<br/>
“Hey, let’s probably not!” Scott replied,  rushing over to try and stop her. But by the time he reached the portal, she was already gone.<br/>
Faced with no other choice but to go in after her, he let out a defeated sigh, stepped forward, and let the portal suck him in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter of my Frog Wednesday fanfic! The rest of the chapters, assuming everything goes to plan, will be posted one at a time every Wednesday. I'm thinking that this'll take about three chapters, but I've been wrong before. Anyway, feel free to nitpick my grammar to hell and back as revenge, Icy. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>